Switch
by KeiChanz
Summary: While the girls are away bathing in a hotspring, the two males of the group develop a little wager amongst themselves and decide to switch personalities, so to speak. Hidden feelings surface, chaos erupts, and temptation has never been so hard to resist.
1. Chapter 1

This idea has been stuck in my head for quite a while so I finally decided to stop being lazy and type it up. It's been sitting on my computer for a while too, and I'm now just getting around to updating it. I don't plan on this being too long; prolly only about five chapters or so, maybe more. And maybe an epilogue if I feel like it.

So, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters involved in this story though it has been a dream of mine for a very long time.

* * *

**Switch**  
**Chapter one**

The pair sat in silence in the small hut, the only sound echoing about the small room was the fire as it crackled and spit, the flames licking at the logs and providing the heat that was scarce this time of year.

The small dwelling was lacking its usual soft chatter brought from the two women of the group, for tonight they dared the weather and decided to warm up a bit in hot springs not too far off from the village, the young kitsune child accompanying them. The elder of the five friends was currently lodging at a neighboring village, taking care of the injured and sick and would not be back for another week or so.

And so that left the two males of the group alone in the hut, dwelling in their own thoughts and hoping to catch a slight rest whilst the women were gone, their chatting usually hindering this simple pleasure that was meager among the five friends.

Violet eyes cautiously glanced at the other figure within the small room, watching carefully for any sings that would signal his attentiveness. The figure against the wall remained oblivious to the other's watchful gaze, unmoving with its head bowed and arms and legs crossed and seemed to be sleeping for all the movement it was providing.

Satisfied that the form would remain dozing throughout his escapade, a young man stood quietly, his robes rustling slightly with the movement but not enough to rouse his companion. He did not bother to attain his staff for it might signal his departure that he wanted to be kept secret. Sandaled feet slowly began their journey to the door, dark eyes all the while kept on the other individual within the room lest they happen to wake up and notice his escape.

Finally reaching the doorway, a gloved hand slowly reached up and pushed the entrance flap out of the way gently, not wanting it to scrap against the hard wood of the hut and notify his companion.

He was almost there. Just a few more inches and the flap would be out of the way enough for him to slip through and step out into the chilly night.

He was confident he would make it now. His actions failed to rouse his companion and at his point, he was pretty sure his friend would remain oblivious to his plan, much to the escapee's benefit.

Darting his gaze back to the dozing figure against the wall, the scheming figure bit his lip and slowly lifted his foot to step outside, the excitement of not being noticed causing his heart to beat rapidly in his chest. 

Raising the arm that was holding the entrance flap in place a bit so he could have more space to slip outside, he swung the rest of his weight so that his body was in the threshold so now all that he needed to do was—

"One more step out that door and you'll be missing an important part of your anatomy. And I ain't talkin' about that damn hand, either."

The figure in the doorway froze at the threat, but he thought fast. "Ah, but Inuyasha, I was merely going to take a short stroll around the village." He flashed an innocent smile in the hanyou's direction. "Care to join me?"

Amber eyes fluttered open to narrow suspiciously at the monk. "And you expect me to believe that bullshit?" Inuyasha snorted. "Get yer ass back in here, Miroku, before I take my threat into action."

Knowing he'd been found out, Miroku sighed and dropped his arm, watching mournfully as the entrance flap swung back into place before turning around and trudging back to his original place, ignoring the ever vigilant golden eyes of the half-demon watching his every move as he sat back down and leaned against the wall, a slight pout adorning his features.

Satisfied that he wouldn't try anything else, Inuyasha grunted and settled back against the wall, closing his eyes and keeping his ears strained in the monk's direction lest he try that move again.

Miroku stared silently at his friend as he made himself comfortable, the two fuzzy appendages atop his head swiveled in his direction and twitching at every noise made within the hut. For once in the time that he's known the half-demon, Miroku cursed his heightened senses and settled back himself, half-heartedly glaring at his male companion.

A heavy silence settled over the hut after that brief exchange and neither monk nor half-demon wished to break it with awkward chitchat. Miroku continued to stare at the irate hanyou, narrowing his eyes as if trying to figure out the many secrets of his past and being. But as this silence continued to blanket the room to the point of where it seemed to almost suffocate the edgy hanyou, Inuyasha growled and spoke up.

"Would ya quit staring at me? It's getting annoying," Inuyasha grouched, shooting a glare at the sulking monk.

"Why is it that you don't allow yourself to enjoy the simple pleasure of a woman's body?" Miroku fired back evenly, raising a delicate black brow.

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by the sudden and off-topic question and he scoffed, turning away from the perverted priest. "The hell you talkin' about, monk?" he asked the lecherous priest, staring at him suspiciously through the corners of his amber eyes.

Miroku shrugged and casually leaned back, placing his hands in his opposite sleeves while regarding the hanyou with a titled head. "It was merely a question, Inuyasha. Are you going to answer it or not?" His voice was smooth, casual and Inuyasha didn't think he liked it.

The hanyou narrowed his gaze at him. "What's there to enjoy?" he replied, refusing to back down on the monk's silent challenge. "Alls they got is some extra baggage on the chest and a hole between the legs. Nothin' I would consider enjoyable." Inuyasha shrugged and stretched, uncrossing his legs to bend them at the knees and rests his wrists on them. "And it's not like I haven't seen anything, anyhow."

At this, Miroku's eyebrows rose into the thick fringe of his bangs as he regarded his friend with an air of astonishment, clearing wanting the hanyou to elaborate.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha sighed and met the monk's questioning gaze. "I've wandered these lands ever since I was a little kid, Miroku. I recall stumbling upon a woman bathing more times than I can recall Sesshomaru showing emotion. A woman's body is no new wonder to me, outside _and_ in, and I don't wish to indulge in unnecessary conflict with a woman's wrath." He said, referring to the two woman of the group bathing themselves not too far off.

Miroku actually gaped at him. "Inuyasha, are you saying that you're not a virgin?"

"Yeah, so?" he replied somewhat tersely, narrowing his gaze at him.

The monk quickly shook off his bewilderment, trying to mask the tinge of jealousy welling up inside him as he waved a hand dismissingly in the air. "There's no need to get offended, Inuyasha, I was merely asking a question. I'm just a bit…shocked, to say the least." Miroku said with a slight shrug, scratching his head absently.

"Shocked?" Inuyasha echoed bemusedly. "Why the hell are you _shocked_, of all things? What, you think I'm incapable of finding a good lay?" he asked bluntly, brow furrowing in slight annoyance.

Brushing off the hanyou's choice of words, Miroku responded without preamble. "No, not at all, my good friend. All I'm saying is that I find it hard to imagine that you actually are in truth not a virgin when your nature provides it hard for you to express your desires for the opposite sex so openly as I do." The monk explained evenly, silently wondering how they got to this topic in the first place. It was most likely him, since this was his area of expertise they were conveniently discussing.

Inuyasha growled. "Oh, so now you're saying that I'm incapable of being perverted?"

The violet-eyed monk inhaled and shrugged a shoulder, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "Well…more or less." He watched intently for the half-demon's reaction, genuinely interested.

The hanyou continued to glare at him for a few more seconds before leaning back and scoffing at the notion that he was incapable of anything. "I'm incapable of nothing," he voiced his thoughts in a low rumble, crossing his arms defiantly over his haori clad chest.

Miroku quirked a black brow, an almost smug smile spreading across his mouth. "Is that so, Inuyasha?"

Amber clashed with violet as Inuyasha's gaze darted to the man sitting across from him. "Damn straight, monk."

A grin curved the priest's lips as he leaned forward, a smug glint in his eye as he regarded his hanyou friend through dark orbs. "Well then, Inuyasha, since you seem to be so convinced that you're 'incapable of nothing', as you put it, why don't we put that confidence to the test, hm?" Miroku proposed, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Inuyasha's honey orbs narrowed. "Is that a challenge, monk?"

Miroku shrugged and a corner of his mouth kicked up. "Perhaps."

The hanyou stared. Then, "Whaddaya got?"

"All I want you to do is to prove to me that you are indeed capable of showing your desire for the female body for seven days. Anything is allowed, so be creative. But," Miroku suddenly smirked. "That also means no insults or put-downs for seven days as well. If you want to appreciate the fairer sex, throwing an insult highly decreases your chances of showing that appreciation and succeeding in this case." The priest looked incredibly smug and Inuyasha felt a tick start in his right eyebrow.

"Target?"

"Kagome, of course." He replied with a shrug.

"Starting?"

"When they return from the hot springs."

The hanyou grumbled something under his breath and his face adorned a thoughtful look as he stared at something only he could see.

"Well, Inuyasha?" the smug-looking monk continued, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Do we have a deal?"

Inuyasha glowered at the haughty priest across from him, lids lowering and jaw set in determination before giving his answer.

"Alright, bouzo. You're on. But since I now have an objective in the course of seven days, it's time to discuss _your_ end of the bargain," Inuyasha smirked, leaning forward with his hands bracing his weight on the floor.

Miroku's brows shot up in silent inquiry.

"Since I have to 'show my desire' for the opposite sex, namely Kagome, that means _you_ hafta _resist_ your desires for the opposite sex, namely _Sango_ for the next week, until Kaede gets back. And that means _no_ groping, _no_ wise ass remarks or perverted comments, and abso-fucking-lutely _no_ peeking in on baths." Inuyasha fired back, satisfied that he was the one looking smug now, enjoying the fleeting look on Miroku's face that suggested that the hanyou had just carried out his earlier threat to deman him before his violet eyes narrowed a tad bit suspiciously as he stared at the hanyou.

"Is that a challenge, Inuyasha?"

"Could be."

The monk quickly schooled his features and shook his head, confidently locking gazes with the cocky hanyou across from him. Inuyasha's gaze didn't waver as Miroku searched him for any falseness or loophole that he could worm his way around, but his search proved fruitless and he sagged in defeat briefly before straightening up and defiantly speaking the three words that would be his undoing.

"Then I accept."

* * *

So how'd you like it? Yes, no, maybe so? Should I continue? The second chapter is already partially typed up, but I'm having a bit of writer's block with it. Feel free to throw out any suggestions you would like to see. I'll try and see if I can fit two or three in, kay? n.n; Oh, and I'm thinking about maybe changing the title too. It's kinda lame, so if you'd also like to give any suggestions for that as well, that'd be great. Thanks! 

Until Next Time,  
**_Keiko_**


	2. Chapter 2

Some of you may be wondering why I continued this story even though Lessons of Love won the vote for my future plots in the last chapter of DD. I have decided that, yes, I am still going to be working on this fic, but, it's not going to be one of my major stories. More like a side-story, something I can work on when I'm bored or if I have the time to work on it after a few updates of **Wanted** or LoL. So please, don't be expecting fast updates for this fic. They will be unexpected and random. You may ask for me to update faster, but it won't do you any good. I will only work on this when I feel like it. Hopefully it will be often enough.

Okay, now that I got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the second chapter of **Switch. **

**Switch  
Chapter two**

* * *

The girls came back a short time later, none the wiser to the little wager that had processed between the two males in their absence. And as soon as Kagome came into view and sat in her customary place next to Inuyasha, the hanyou flushed slightly and looked away, muttering something about women bathing too much, to which the schoolgirl just shrugged it off, used to his gruff behavior and comments.

Miroku didn't fair any better when the demon slayer settled near him, but not close enough for groping distance, much to the monk's satisfaction. He didn't think he'd be able to resist lest she sat anywhere closer to him.

Shippo flounced in soon after, not delivering any excuse as to why he was behind the girls instead of with them, as he was prone to be. Nobody commented and commenced with their activities, Kagome and Sango engaging in light conversation and Shippou and the fire cat, Kirara, curling up in a corner together and snoozing the night away. The two men of the group remained silent, both lost in their own thoughts, as every other sound became background noise to them.

Inuyasha sat against the wall with a pensive look upon his face, nervously shifting his eyes to the female beside him every few minutes. _Okay, so, I hafta _show_ my…desire for Kagome. Well, it shouldn't be _that_ hard since I've been lusting after her for two years now… But damn it, doing it and saying it are two entirely different things! Just how exactly do I show it? He told me I could be creative, or whatever, so…I guess that means I can do whatever I want? _Inuyasha sighed mentally and glanced at the girl currently occupying his thoughts. How would he go about it without being too obvious or…perverted, but casual at the same time?

He supposed he should start out a bit mellow at first, and then steadily work his way up. Maybe a little casual grope here and there with a few added comments on the side. Traveling with a perverted monk _did_ have its advantages. And as the days progressed, his advances would most likely become more and more bold and he'd probably start feeling a bit more comfortable with this goddamned bargain and its purpose. Not that Inuyasha fully _believed_ he would, but it was possible.

_God_, this was giving him a headache. Why did this have to be so goddamn _complicated? _All he really had to do was reach over and…

He suddenly gulped and his face drained off all color. Oh, he wasn't scared of actually _doing_ it, no.

But he _was_ absolutely _terrified_ of Kagome's reaction.

If she even _suspected_ of him having a dirty thought, down he'd go and his face was reacquainted with the unforgiving ground he'd met so many times before. He could only imagine how she'd react if he actually _carried out_ that thought.

But he had to do this. He's never backed out of anything before, be it a battle, argument, or otherwise and he _certainly _wasn't going to chicken out on some measly little bet. He could do it. He could withstand the next seven days. He _will_ withstand this next, sure-to-be-torture-and-slow week.

So with a new resolve, Inuyasha released a calming breath before looking up and glancing at the priest across from him, who was currently staring at him with a raised eyebrow, a corner of his mouth kicked up in expectancy.

Throwing him a brief sneer before schooling his features, the hanyou looked down at his target, which was still chatting pleasantly with Sango, then plunged ahead before he lost his nerve.

"Kagome."

Said woman paused in her conversation with Sango to turn her pretty brown eyes in his direction. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have wonderfully huge tits?"

Silence.

…Did he just _say_ that?!

A sudden choking sound issued in the background, suspiciously coming from the monk's direction, as Kagome's face quickly turned red and her eyes grew impossibly wide.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and fought back his own blush. _Holy fuck…I can't believe I just said that… But now that I think about it, they _are_ nicely round and—_

_Oh no…I'm starting to sound like the lech! _

…_But isn't that what I'm supposed to do? _

His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the bewildered sputtering coming from his left and he focused his golden eyes to see Kagome, still as red as his haori, glaring at him heatedly with her arms crossed firmly over her chest, or "wonderfully huge tits", as Inuyasha so candidly put it.

"Inuyasha!" she shrieked angrily and said hanyou's ears pinned against his head. He knew what was coming and braced himself for the impact.

"_Sit!_"

And down he went, his face meeting the unforgiving floor of the hut and the half-demon was grateful that he was at least sitting so the fall wasn't as bad as opposed to when he was standing.

In the meantime, Kagome was still sputtering in angry indignation while Sango and Miroku just stared on in complete incredulity, mouths agape as they gawked at the subdued hanyou across from them.

_He did it…he actually did it…_ was all Miroku could think of as he continued to stare at the prone hanyou currently uttering curses under his breath, his jaw slack and eyes wide. _I can't believe he just _said_ that…!_

Sango, still a bit flabbergast that their hanyou friend would blatantly say such a thing, stood and walked to her friend, trying to calm the peeved girl from the future down enough so as to not have a permanently shaped Inuyasha-crater in Kaede's hut. The taijiya didn't think the old priestess would really appreciate that.

Inuyasha peeled himself from the floor once the spell wore off and sighed, standing up before calmly dusting himself off, still fighting back the violent blush threatening to overtake his face. _Keh! It was just a stupid—_

—'_but true!' _a rather unfamiliar and random voice reminded him.

—_statement and I don't see why it's such a big deal. Miroku makes those kind of comments all the time, and I don't see her giving him a swift kick in the nads! _Inuyasha thought, successfully stamping down the flush. It was done and over with; no need to get such worked up about it.

He glared at the monk across the room, which in turn seemed to shake himself out of this own musings and grinned innocently at him, offering a not-so-helpful shrug.

_  
Goddamn monk. I really should…_

'_Oh come now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy the way her scent spiked when she got mad and the way those bountiful breasts – or should I say those "wonderfully huge tits? – perked right up when she attempted to cover them. I don't know about you, but I could have sworn I saw her nip—'_

_What the—?! Who the fuck are you?!_

'…_Oh, please forgive me. I, you impudent whelp, am your "other half", so to speak. Or more directly, I'm your perverted self who has finally come out of hiding you put me in after all those years! How could you be so cruel to me? I can finally gaze upon those wonderfully huge tits and appreciate them, as you should.' _ The voice elaborated cheerfully.

Inuyasha was confused. _My perverted—? Ugh, you know what, nevermind. I'll deal with you later, whoever the hell "you" are. Right now I hafta get outta here or I'm prolly gonna get screeched at. And sat a couple more times. _He inwardly winced.

Before the voice could respond back, Inuyasha firmly squashed it with a mental foot and smirked at his still shocked and indignant target, cocking his head to the side and managing to look innocent. "What's a matter, Kagome? I'm only telling the truth. Or can't you handle it?" (_YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!!!!_ …Okay, I'm done. Sorry.)

Kagome gaped at him.

Chuckling low, the silver-haired hanyou shook his head then stretched lazily, faking a wide yawn before smacking his lips and smirking at his glaring target. "I'm gonna head out for a quick run." He lifted a brow at his shocked target and look suggestive. "Wanna join me, Kagome? I swear it'll be fun."

Kagome actually squeaked at that and vigorously shook her head, glaring heatedly at him while her face grew even more crimson if possible, tightening her arms over her chest as she glowered at him.

The half-demon sighed then shrugged, actually pulling it off to look a bit disappointed. "Suit yourself. Later." He grinned and then he was gone, leaving the entrance flap swaying and a seething Kagome in his wake.

A thick silence blanketed the hut as the monk stared at the entrance in stunned silence as the demon exterminator stared at her friend like the girl had just grown an extra head.

The taijiya's thoughts were similar to that of Miroku's as she gaped at the girl from the future, not quite she wanted to believe what had just transpired between the hanyou and young woman.

Shippou chose that moment to wake from his delightful nap and released a tongue-curling yawn before blearily looking upon the grownups he traveled with. He frowned in confusion upon seein a red and flustered Kagome, a gaping Sango, and a bewildered Miroku. He blinked.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

The trees were a blur of green and brown as a frantic half-demon zoomed past them, heart racing and face flushed, but not from the thrill of running. He didn't stop until he could no longer hear nor smell the village that he called home and the people that he liked to describe as family. 

What had he been _thinking_ when he called Kagome's…_breasts_ "wonderfully huge"? He would never say something like that!

'_But you did,'_ That damn voice again.

Inuyasha growled and braced a clawed hand against a tree, claws digging into the rough bark. _You again. Who or what the fuck are you?_

A chuckle resounded through his head. _'Such language,'_ the vice tisked and Inuyasha could have sworn it was shaking its head. _'Do you kiss the miko with that mouth?'_

_The mik—? Hell no! Why the hell would I do that? And tell me who you are! _Inuyasha's patience was wearing a tad bit thin with this damned voice in his head. Oh, God… He had a voice in his head. He was going crazy.

'_No, you're not going crazy,_' the voice reassured calmly. _'You just _think_ you are since you hear an unidentified voice in your head and if you were crazy, you are sane enough to acknowledge that you are indeed crazy, so therefore, you are no crazy.'_

Inuyasha blinked and a frown marred his features. _Huh…?_

He heard a sigh. _'Nevermind. I should have known as much that you wouldn't understand, seeing as you have such a simple mind. What is this "ramen" that I keep hearing about?' _

_It's a type of food with noodles—wait, goddamn it! Quit avoiding the question! Now tell me who you are before I—_

'_Before you what? Brandish your "formidable sword" on me? Good luck with that.' _It snorted

Inuyasha growled and envisioned a miniature version of himself beating the bloody brains out of a nameless black figure with the words "Annoying Voice" hovering above it with Tetsusaiga.

'_Hey now! Now need to be violent!'_ There was a pause. _'…And I wasn't talking about _that_ sword.' _

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. That_ sword? What other sword do I—_ Comprehension suddenly dawned on him and his eyes widened as a blush quickly spread over his cheeks. _You-you _pervert!_ How could you—eew! Oh, God!_ He then commenced slamming his head against the tree.

'_Quit that. It's giving me a headache.'_

_You _are_ a damn headache_, Inuyasha replied but stopped abusing his head. His ears were ringing now.

'_Indeed.'_

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his head_. Are you gonna tell me just who the hell are you are or are ya gonna leave me guessin'?_

The disembodied voiced echoed his sigh – Inuyasha shook his head; _that_ was weird – and replied. _'Yes, I supposed I probably should tell you. Who knows what would happen if I left you guessing for such a long time. Surely your already simple mind would erupt into chaos.'_

_Har har._

'_Indubitably. Anyway, since you so _politely_ asked – and yes, that _is_ sarcasm – I am your…perverted side, for lack of a better word. And before you even ask, I have been in hiding, so to speak, all these years because you flat out refused to even show the tiniest bit of interest in the woman's body and now that you've made this absolutely wonderful bet with that priest – hey, it is in my opinion – I am now free to help your perverted challenged self show your desire for this Kagome girl.' _

The half-demon was silent as the annoying _('I'm _not_ annoying.') _voiceexplained this and the information was slow to sink into his brain. But when it did, Inuyasha groaned and sunk his hands into his hair, tapping his forehead against the tree he had previously used to give his new companion a headache.

"So you're telling me," Inuyasha began, not realizing he was speaking aloud, "that you've always been there, in my fucking _mind_, hiding away in some dark unused corner of my brain that I now know was my perverted-ness section and you're just _now_ suddenly appearing because of some stupid half-assed _bet?_"

'…_More or less.'_

"Arrrrghhh!" Slamming a fist into the tree for no reason whatsoever, Inuyasha sagged against said abused tree and slumped his shoulders, admitting defeat, to what, he did not know.

'_Something troubling you?'_

_Shut up._

'_My, you _are _the rude one.'_

"I _said_… Shut. Up."

'_But how could one shut up when—'_ A very sudden vision of that same black figure from earlier getting beaten to a bloody pulp by an enraged red figure flashed across his mind and the voice wisely shut up.

Giving a snort and a mental triumphant smirk – hoping that the damn voice could see it – Inuyasha straightened up and trudged back to the village, preparing to be mentally scarred for life by some of the images the Annoying Voice kept throwing in front of his mind's eye.

But damn if some of them didn't look like a good idea.

* * *

Review, don't review, whatever.

But feedback _is_ appreciated... -Shifty eyes.-

**_Keiko_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switch  
Chapter three**

When he returned to the hut and sat down in his customary place next to Kagome, he almost shot right back up to go sit somewhere else when a heated glare was directed his way by the object of his desires. Instead he ignored it and forced himself to shoot her an uncharacteristic grin that was _rather_ suggestive.

That stopped the glare and was rapidly replaced by a blush as Kagome slowly scooted a few inches away from him.

Satisfied, Inuyasha inwardly sighed and dragged his gaze to the monk across the room, a rather smug look fleeting across his features before one brow raised expectantly.

Miroku instantly wiped off the slight shock off his face and shot the hanyou a significant look before, as inconspicuously as possible, sucking in a breath and turning to his respective target. Violet eyes briefly glanced down at the hands folded in his lap and defiantly stuffed them in his sleeves to resist any and all temptation. He was not about to be outdone by the half-demon.

Clearing his throat sagely, the priest put on his best charming smile and caught the slayer's attention. "Sango."

Said demon exterminator turned to look at the monk, eyebrows raised and head cocked to the side slightly as she waited for him to continue.

Miroku opened his mouth...then promptly closed it once it dawned on him that he had no idea what to say now that he had her undivided attention. "Uh..." he said smartly and ignored the badly stifled snort suspiciously coming from a certain dog-demon across the hut.

Sango blinked her dark eyes and frowned slightly. "Are you okay, houshi? You look a mite flushed," she stated and without thinking leaned forward to place a hand on his warm forehead.

The darked-haired monk's eyes widened and he sputtered slightly, the cool touch of her hand on his warm flesh sending his stomach into somersaults and his heart to skip a beat. _Good God, and all this from just one touch. I've fallen hook, line and sinker..._

"You're burning up, Miroku. Are you ill?" Sango asked and scooted forward, sitting up on her knees and all but thrusting her breasts into Miroku's face when she placed a hand on his shoulder and checked his flaming forehead a second time.

_Dear Gods...! _Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Miroku's hands twitched in his sleeves and he bit his cheek in concentration, digging his blunt nails into the flesh of his arms to keep his hands right where they were. _Must...resist...tempta... But they're _soround_ and_soft_-looking... _Miroku mentally shook himself and strengthened his resolve.No!_ I must _not_ lose this bet! I cannot!_ With new resolve, Miroku swallowed the hard lump in his throat and took in deep, cleansing breaths until his stomach had ceased its activities and his face was back to its normal, slightly tanish color.

He opened his eyes again and leaned back, purposely averting his gaze to her face and granting her his charming smile. "Sango, my dear, as much as I appreciate your concern, I am afraid it is not needed for I am indeed well," he said genuinely and Sango leaned back, studying his face.

She frowned slightly and sat back on her knees, searching for any other sign that he might be unwell but the monk just continued to smile at her and she couldn't stop the flush that blossomed in her cheeks. Looking away, the slayer muttered something under her breath, sounding suspiciously like "damn pervert" before edging away to sit back next to an amused Kagome.

After she was a safe distance away, Miroku let out a breath and relaxed his posture, shooting a small triumphant smirk to the scowling hanyou.

_Damn, I thought he was gonna cave in!_ Inuyasha thought, showing his displeasure in the form of a scoff. _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

_'It certainly _can _get harder with the right thoughts...' _the disembodied voice piped in helpfully and Inuyasha fought back the fierce blush that threatened to overcome his face.

_You again! Is it at all possible that you can't twist my thoughts around into some perverted statement? _

A pause._ '...No.'_

He inwardly snorted. _Figures. _

_'She has a very nice figure, yes...'_

_Again with the twisting!_

_'I take pride in my ability to twist around your thoughts into some semblance of pervertedness, thank you very much.'_

_I'm sure you do. _

_'...Moving on, that monk, Miroku, I believe his name is – his target is that demon slayer Sango, yes?'_

Inuyasha cast a glance at the woman in question. _Yeah, so?_

'_Why don't you weaken the monk's resolve and show him what he can't have?'_

The half-demon frowned and turned the words over in his mind. _You mean...you want me to flaunt Kagome's goods in front of the lecher?_

_'Precisely.'_

A pause.

_...Do you want me to get a _death sentence,_ you crazy fuck?_

_'Of course not,' _the voice answered,_ 'I merely suggested that it might weaken the priest's resolve if you openly enjoy what he cannot enjoy himself. For example, take every opportunity to touch those "wonderfully huge tits" Kagome sports.'_

_Would you shut up about that?! _

A snicker resonated in his head.

Inuyasha grumbled and shifted on his spot on the floor, leaning back against the wall and shoving his hands into his sleeves. He caught Kagome's eyes briefly and licked his lips. He chuckled when she squeaked and scooted as far away from him as she could. This was getting pretty damn fun, although part of him was still feeling awkward about showing his desire for the miko.

_'I know a way to make it funner...'_

_Fuck you._

_'I'd rather fuck her.'_

_Yeah, me t—I-I mean, I don't—you fucking bastard, don't ever say that again! _

_'Possessive, are we?'_

_**No!**_

_'Pretty vehement refusal, there. Should I be suspicious?'_

_You should be fucking scared shitless, you little asswipe!_

_'Oh, I tremble at your might.'_

_Keh! Damn straight. _

_'So, are you going to consider my suggestion?' _the little fucker asked nonchalantly and Inuyasha was a bit thrown off by the sudden change in subject.

_Suggestion...?_ he echoed, glancing at his companions for any sign that they might be suspicious of his inward conversation. They continued to be oblivious and he turned his attention back on what he dubbed The Annoying Voice.

_'Operation Flaunt Kagome's Stuff.'_

He couldn't stop the growl that surfaced at the wording and this time he did draw unwanted attention to himself from his four other companions. Inuyasha blinked then scowled at them before tuning away to glare at the wall.

His friends shrugged – accompanied by a wary glance from Kagome – before continuing with what they were doing.

_'Well?'_the damned voiced pressed and Inuyasha inwardly sighed.

_...That has got to be the most stupidest idea ever thought of._

Silence greeted his remark and Inuyasha knew the aggravating voice knew he was not finished. With an even deeper sigh, the half-demon closed his eyes in defeat and grimaced at what he was about to say.

_...But it's also the most logical, as much as I loathe to admit. _

A very fleeting image of a smug smile flashed before his mind's eye and Inuyasha had the impression of something tap-dancing on his brain.

Wondering if he had just agreed to his own death warrant, Inuyasha shook his head and gazed over at his respective target and object of his affections and lust. At that moment she turned her head as if sensing his gaze and their eyes connected, deep russet orbs widening slightly before narrowing in irritation and slight mistrust. The effect was ruined by the dark flush that painted her cheeks a nice shade of cherry red and Inuyasha's own tawny orbs darkened into liquid amber at her reaction.

He suddenly couldn't wait to see more of Kagome's reactions to his advances.

* * *

Brown eyes swept the dark hut slowly, pausing suspiciously on the half-demon reclining against the wall then continuing on until they landed on the monk situated in the corner of the dwelling. Sango frowned and bit her lower lip, confusion settling onto her features as she studied him closely. She knew she shouldn't be so concerned about such a trivial matter, but she just couldn't help it. It was just so..._not_ like Miroku, and thinking back to his flushed face and unusual warm skin, Sango was just a bit worried.

Why hadn't he taken the advantage to grope her earlier? She hadn't been thinking at the time, more concerned over the possible fever the priest might have had as she'd leaned over him, and with her chest practically shoved in his face, she recalled with a dark flush. But not only hadn't he grabbed her in anyway, he didn't even glance down! It was not like Miroku to not take the opportunity to ogle her breasts. Or any other woman's.

Groaning mentally in frustration, Sango sighed and slumped back against the wall, a put-out pout adorning her features. Miroku didn't seem to be alone in his strange behaviors, either. Inuyasha had very suddenly developed a rather...bold demeanor about him if his earlier statement about Kagome's...endowment had to do with anything. That was not like him _at all_. Sango may not know Inuyasha as well as Kagome, but she was no fool when it came to the young half-demon's personality. And judging by Kagome's reaction to that particular statement, she was not alone in her suspicions. She'd have to pull the girl from the future aside tomorrow and share her thoughts with her. She was positive Kagome would agree with her.

Caught up in her musings, the slayer did not notice the pair of violet eyes trained on her nor the exchange of glances with a twin pools of gold that had a silent challenge swimming within the depths shortly afterward. The violet orbs narrowed slightly at the challenge the averted the now mischievous pair of amber eyes.

Not at all worried that the demon exterminators seemed to be suspicious of his and Inuyasha's actions, Miroku ignored the smirking hanyou and bowed his head, appearing as though he were sleeping however he peered through the thick black bangs at the woman across from him, suddenly feeling a bit sneaky.

_So, Inuyasha thinks I can't win, does he?_ Miroku thought, his lips thinning. _I'll show him. I will be the perfect gentlemen around Sango and maintain a reasonable distance. But..._

Miroku cast another glance at his hanyou companion and matched his smirk with his own.

_...He never said I had to resist my desire for _Kagome...

* * *

Alright, so, chapter three for **Switch**, everybody. Yes, I know it's been a while since I've updated this, so I don't need any reminders. Anyway, I'm going to keep these chapters fairly short, maybe around four to five pages, maybe six, so don't be expecting long ass chapters. And as I said before, updates for this fic will be far and in between and sporadic. This is more of a side project because right now my main focus is **Wanted**, and perhaps** Lessons of Love. **

I know this chapter may seem a bit confusing, but I promise it'll get better as the story progresses and you'll be able to understand it.

So, review if you want and tell me what you think. As for the next chapter...the _real_ fun begins.

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one month. o.O Am I sick?

If I wanted to title this, I'd call it "Subtlety"… Haha!

* * *

**Switch  
Chapter four**

"Kagome…"

Said woman frowned at the slight hesitance in the elder woman's voice as she turned her head to glance at the exterminator beside her. "Yes, Sango? What's wrong?

Sango bit her bottom lip and darted a glance at the two men walking a good distance ahead of them. She watched the half-demon's swiveling ears for a moment before turning back to her friend. "Kagome…have you noticed the rather…ah, peculiar behavior of those two since last night?" she asked softy, yet again eyeing the two twitching radars atop a head of white hair.

Her frown deepening, Kagome bit her lip as well and observed the two men of their group talking quietly ahead of them closely. A light flush surfaced upon her features as she recalled last night's rather strange happenstance concerning the half-demon and a statement concerning her…assets and not to mention the intense stare he gave her this morning when she woke up.

She shuddered as she remembered the way his amber eyes seemed to bore into her own, a hidden promise swimming in those honey depths. Peculiar behavior, indeed.

Truthfully, she had wondered just where in the world that so not Inuyasha-esque comment had come from. It wasn't like Inuyasha at all to just…blurt something out like that. Sure, spontaneity was part of the hanyou's personality, but to say something like _that…_ Given his shy nature of all things women and rough-and-tough attitude, Kagome was certainly not expecting such lewd things to come from his mouth. And where he had learned such a crude word of a woman's breasts, anyway?!

Confusion turned into suspicion and her russet eyes narrowed slightly. "Actually, Sango, 'peculiar' doesn't even being to cover it," Kagome said softly, careful not to disturb the slumbering kitsune in her arms. "It's just down right _weird_. I mean Inuyasha would never ever say…what he did in a million years, least of all to _me_. He should have known he'd get sat for that but…" She frowned again. "Come to think of it, he wasn't at all angry when it wore off…"

"Exactly," Sango agreed and turned her attention to their companions once more. "Have you noticed Miroku's as well?"

"No, I haven't. What did he do this time?"

"It's what he _didn't_ do that worries me." She sighed.

"Didn't…?"

Sango sucked in a breath and had the good grace to blush slightly. "Ah, when I checked him last night for a fever, my, um, chest was practically in his face and he didn't once look down or take advantage that I was so close to him. You know as well as I do that he'd normally revert to his lecherous ways and grope me or something…but he didn't do anything." The taijiya cast a puzzled glance toward the monk in question.

Kagome's eyes rounded at that and she stared at her friend with astonishment. "You're joking."

The demon slayer made a face and looked down at the path they were currently walking that led to the village rumored to house a jewel shard. "Sadly, I kind of wish I was. It's just so…well, like you said, weird. It was the perfect opportunity to try something, and yet he remained perfectly still and didn't even bother to say anything. Isn't that a little—"

"Suspicious?" the school girl finished for her with a nod. "Yes, something is definitely up. We'd best be on our guard, Sango. With Inuyasha and Miroku asking acting completely out of proportion of their personalities, there's no telling what they're going to do next." Sango nodded in agreement when a sudden thought occurred to Kagome and she frowned then shook her head. "No, it can't be…there's just now way…"

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango questioned, slight trepidation in her voice.

Kagome turned wide eyes to her friend. "Sango… What Inuyasha is doing and what Miroku is…well, _no_t doing…it's almost as if…"

"They've _switched_ personalities," the exterminated finished with a matching set of wide brown eyes.

* * *

"_Shit_," Inuyasha cursed and shot a quick, nervous glance behind them at the two women considered their targets.

Miroku quirked a brow at his half-demon companion. "Something the matter, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, something's the fucking matter," Inuyasha growled. "They're suspicious, monk. I can hear 'em talking, though I don't think they know I am. They haven't done anything yet…_shit_," he swore again.

The priest's brows rose into the dark fringe of his bangs and then he frowned, looking down at the dirt path. "Well, that certainly complicates things. Now that they're suspicious of us, their guards will be up when around us, and as such we won't be able to—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the golden-eyed hanyou growled then glared ahead. Glancing askance at the and beside him, who seemed to be in deep thought, Inuyasha growled again for good measure then reluctantly withdrew in on himself. A dim thought rattled in the back of his mind, _I can't believe I'm asking a voice in my head…_

_Any suggestions, asswipe?_

Silence greeted his question and Inuyasha sighed in annoyance_. I know you're there, lech. Quit hiding and answer the damn question._

An annoyed huff resonated within his head and Inuyasha blinked and shook his head. He would never get used to that. _'I'm here, I'm here. No need to get pissy with me, hanyou. I'll have you know you woke me from a rather lovely dream of that Kagome woman concerning a vat of rice pudding, my tongue, and—'_

Don't_…you even _dare_ finish that sentence, you goddamn bastard. _Inuyasha snarled menacingly and he must have vocalized it because he got a strange look from Miroku, but he ignored it.

A long-suffering sigh before_, 'Testy, testy. You really _do_ need to get laid, don't you?'_

_You little—!_

'_Ever heard of the term subtlety, my good half-demon?'_

Inuyasha's snarling abruptly cut off and he blinked. _Subtle…um…_

The little asswipe heaved a heavy sigh and he could just sense it was rolling its non-existent eyes. _'Faint, delicacy, inconspicuous, indirect, sly…'_

_I knew what it meant!_

'_Sure you did. Anyway, you uneducated dolt—' _

He growled.

'—_as I was saying, subtlety is the key. Don't make it too obvious that you're trying to touch her, or stupidly blurt out what you think is the best way to get into her pants.'_

_Dammit, I'm not trying to—!_

'_Just remember subtlety and you'll be fine. Now, back to that simply marvelous dream… Oh, and watch out for that tree. Good day.'_

_Wha—?_ "Ow! Goddamn it!" Rubbing his forehead, Inuyasha glared at the offending tree before promptly unsheathing his sword and slicing it in half. "Keh. Stupid tree. Jumped out in front of me…stupid _demon_ tree…"

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, amusement obvious on his face as he tried not to laugh at the grumbling half-demon.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped then stomped on ahead, still grumbling about demon trees and annoying perverted voices.

The monk arched a brow then looked back at the two puzzled ladies as they neared him.

"Did he just…?" Sango began and Miroku nodded.

"Yes, but it'd be best not to mention it until he's over it. I tried to warn him, but he seemed to be in a daze or something." He shot a quick grin over at Kagome. "Daydreaming, perhaps?"

Kagome blushed hotly and glared at him.

Chuckling, Miroku shook his head and stepped back, sweeping an arm out in front of him in a show of good mannerism. "Ladies." He smiled charmingly.

Sango eyed him warily as they passed him then flicked her gaze down to his hand. It twitched slightly, and then lay still at his side. Frowning, the taijiya shook her head then increased her pace to catch up with Kagome and Inuyasha, who stopped somewhere ahead to wait for the "slow humans."

Still smiling, Miroku followed behind them, fisting his hand at his side then taking a deep breath when he was sure the girls wouldn't be able to hear. _This_ _is going to be harder than I originally thought…_ He grit his teeth and tore his gaze away from Sango's alluring figure to the softer curves of the young woman beside her.

His violet eyes flashed and his lips curled mischievously. _But at least I can still have a bit of fun. _

* * *

_I never realized how soft her skin was before,_ Inuyasha idly thought as he bounded through the trees, Kagome's smooth thighs clutched in his hands as she clung to him. And then he remembered just how he was able to feel her smooth skin in the first place and smirked, glad that the warm body on his back wasn't able to see it.

About half an hour after running into the damn tree – Miroku wasn't about to let him forget about that – the scent of blood had drifted to him on the wind and he'd scouted ahead, Tetsusaiga drawn and transformed. It didn't take him long to find a destroyed area of the surrounding forest, littered with rotting bodies littering the ground and he recalled nearly losing his lunch at the stench permeating the air. From the bags of trinkets and items of great value, they were no doubt bandits who were caught in the onslaught of a hungry demon.

So upon returning to his companions, who were not far behind thanks to Shippou's nose, he told them of his findings then practically demanded Kagome get on his back because he wanted to hurry up and track the demon down just in case it had a jewel shard.

Which was a bold-faced lie and Inuyasha knew it.

He'd found the demon not that far off from the bandits' graveyard, propped grotesquely up against a tree with a nicely sized hole in his chest, a Carrion Crow happily nestled where it's heart should be. Hella nasty creatures, but he didn't bother to get reacquainted with them and left soon after.

Thankfully, Kagome had agreed easily enough and now she was currently extending her senses to find the nonexistent jewel shard he'd told them about.

He inwardly smirked. _Hah._ How's that for subtlety?

And as if to reinforce his sly moves, Inuyasha slowly slid his hands further up Kagome's thighs, the hem of her skirt brushing his knuckles and used a rough landing on the ground as an excuse for his wandering hands.

_Damn, I'm good._

"Sense anything, we—Kagome?" he asked because he'd been quiet for too long.

He felt her grip on his shoulders tighten and was glad she hadn't seemed to notice his almost slipup. "No, nothing yet. I think we're getting close to that village, though. I can see smoke up ahead."

He snorted and sprinted through the trees, the yellow flash of Kirara and her two passengers blinking in and out of his peripheral vision. "You sure it's not a forest fire?" He already knew the answer to that one but wanted to ask it anyway just to see her reaction.

Inuyasha grinned when she huffed and swatted his shoulder. "Shut up, Inuyasha. You as well as I know that it was a complete accident. I had no idea that that demon's stomach acid was the equivalent to kerosene…"

"Kero-what?"

"Flammable liquid."

"Keh. I take it flammable means catches on fire easily?"

"_Yes _now shut up and run_._"

Inuyasha snickered.

"Watch out Inuyasha, we were pretty close to that tree."

Dammit.

"Shut up."

Kagome snickered.

* * *

Next chapter the _real_ fun begins. –Grin– Stay tuned!

Oh, and on a side note: Shippou does appear in this story, but he's not going to say much. Sorry, Shippou lovers.

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Switch**  
**Chapter five**

After about three hours, and much teasing of trees and fires later, the group of travelers arrived at their next destination, an average-sized village that was rumored to house a jewel shard, however the location was unknown.

Predictably, as soon as they stepped foot inside, suspicion arose like wildfire and they were greeted with pitchforks, katanas, and other everyday gardening tools. The distrust was obvious as they glared at the group of strangers and some even shouted out as much, however none were exactly brave enough to venture forward and induce the wrath of the growling half-demon at the head of the group.

For reasons unknown to him, something in his peripheral vision caught his attention and he glanced askance to watch a frantic young boy tug helplessly at his mother's skirts before dashing off through the village, calling out a name the half-demon didn't bother to decipher. He had bigger problems at the moment.

Almost on instinct, said half-demon stationed himself in front of the priestess of their little gathering, one hand hovering over Tetsusaiga while the other flexed threateningly, claws glinting in the midday sunlight.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome stepped forward and grabbed his forelock, yanking his head down to her level and eliciting a startle yelp from him.

She ignored his glare and developed one of her own. "Knock it off. You're not helping," she hissed.

He growled.

"Stop that." Yank.

He stopped.

She smiled. "Good boy."

"I'll show _you_ good boy," he growled then threw her a rather suggestive look, golden eyes darkening.

As he predicted, Kagome's face erupted in color and she immediately released him, ducking her head to stare incredulously at the ground and, Inuyasha suspected, to hide the effect he had on her.

Smirking, the half-demon straightened up and chuckled, ignoring the bemused and knowing looks of the other two humans of their group. He quickly turned away, hiding his widening smirk. Maybe this little wager between him and the monk wasn't going to be so bad after all. Hell, it was even turning out to be a little fun.

Especially if he got to make Kagome blush.

Folding his arms across his chest, Inuyasha snuck a glance at the young woman beside him. Amber connected with brown and his features turned smug as she squeaked at being caught staring at him then ducked her head again, face still red.

He grinned openly now. Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

Deciding to let the poor girl's face return to its natural color – she rivaled a tomato at the moment – Inuyasha sighed and glowered at the villagers still surrounding them, ears flattening back against his skull and lisp pulling back in a snarl in a not so subtle warning to _back off_. Thankfully most of them heeded the threat and backed away, muttering amongst themselves, and Inuyasha could breathe again. However a few brave souls lingered, feeling bolder after witnessing the half-demon back down from whatever the strangely dressed girl told him. Inuyasha cocked a brow at this.

An obvious flex of his claws got rid of _those_ idiots.

Rolling his eyes – damn cowards, the lot of 'em – Inuyasha heaved another sigh and wondered why Miroku hasn't diffused the situation before it got out of hand with this "holy monk" act yet.

A quick look over his shoulder gave him his answer and he stifled a laugh.

Stupid monk was busy trying not to get clobbered by Hiraikotsu. And…yep, there it was. A vibrant red hand-print on his cheek.

He smirked inwardly. Looks like the monk's lecherous ways were tipping the scales in his favor – for once. Inuyasha knew Miroku couldn't resist for long. From day one, Sango's butt always made it into his schedule some way or another and it was unheard of for him to skip a day, let along two. That was an achievement in and of itself. For Miroku, at least.

Sango, feeling she'd adequately threatened him enough, gave one last glare then stomped away to join Kagome, who had apparently gotten over her earlier embarrassment and was now conversing with what appeared to be the village headman.

Miroku sighed and rubbed his sore cheek with a guilty wince, watching mournfully as the girls followed the headman into the village before drifting his gaze to Inuyasha and caught his rather smug smirk, one black brow arched knowingly.

The monk scowled at him then trialed after the two ladies, ignoring the hanyou's badly muffled snicker.

It was going to be a long day.

**-X-**

Somehow, the girls had managed to snag the most luxurious place in the village – the headman's home. And that was without Miroku's "exorcising" ruse. And unpredictably, Kagome and Sango headed straight for the baths, much to the grumbling Inuyasha's and Miroku's chagrin, who had to listen to said hanyou's constant grumbling.

So, resigned to his fate, the monk heaved a long-suffering sigh and settled down in their assigned room, attempting to meditate and tune out his companion's bitching.

Thankfully dinner arrived shortly afterward and the prospect of food effectively shut the half-demon up.

They ate in companionable silence for a while, each deep in his own thoughts until Inuyasha suddenly set his bowl down and swiveled until he was facing Miroku, eyebrow raised, expectant look upon his face.

Miroku blinked. "Yes?"

Inuyasha's look turned deadpan and Miroku sighed, setting down his own food and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Go ahead, Inuyasha. I know you're probably dying to say it."

Inuyasha had the grace to look innocent. "Say what? Dunno what yer talkin' about, monk."

The priest leveled a stare at him and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Okay." He grinned. "I told you so."

Miroku groaned and dropped his head in his hand. "Rub it in, why don't you."

"You _said_ I could say it!"

Shaking his head, Miroku muttered, "Inuyasha, you are so simple minded…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to—!"

The monk cocked a brow at his abrupt stop. "Inuyash—?"

"Quiet," Inuyasha hissed, his brows furrowing as he sniffed the air, ears twitching atop his head. "Something smells like…" he paused. "…like…wet dog?"

Miroku didn't get a chance to comment.

Not a second later, Kagome, dripping wet, burst into the room with a worried Sango behind her, looking frazzled. "Inuyasha!" she gasped, eyes wide. "I sense a jewel—"

Inuyasha should have seen it coming. The nauseating scent of wet dog steadily getting stronger should have been his first clue, but he realized it too late and he was too slow to stop what happened next.

He could only watched, stunned, as the wall suddenly exploded beside them and Inuyasha saw a flash of dark brown before Kagome's agonized scream pierced the air.

The sound spurred him into motion. Shaking off the shock that seized his limbs, Inuyasha leapt through the dust and rubble with a vicious snarl, grabbing the growling blob of brown that was pinning his bitch and then hurling it across the room with enough force to take down the opposite wall behind him. It came crashing down as a billow of dust erupted in the room.

"Shit," he cursed, kneeling beside wounded girl and growling at the deep gash that was steadily oozing blood down her arm. The arm of her blouse was completely ripped off and Inuyasha could see torn flesh beneath the crimson liquid. "_Fuck._" He cursed again, more vehemently and then turned his attention to his opponent, having a pretty good idea of what he would find.

The dust finally settled and possibly the biggest dog he'd ever seen glared back at him, his lips pulled back to reveal lethal sharp teeth, tinted red with Kagome's blood. Its shaggy brown hair was wet, dirty and matted, wars pinned back and eyes, glazed over in madness sent a shiver down Inuyasha's spine.

The possessed animal was just standing there, back hunched, waiting as Inuyasha slowly stood, and leaving Kagome to Sango's care for the moment. Said youkai slayer instantly dashed to Kagome's side, fretting over the wound in her arm. The girl from the future paid her no mind; her brown eyes were trained on the half-demon before her, her form shaking from both pain and fear for her hanyou. That thing was fast.

But so was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Miroku and Kagome both chorused, the latter sitting up with the help of Sango while the monk positioned himself behind the half-demon, poised for battle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again. His ear flicked toward her. "Jewel shard in his flank," she gasped, hand flying to her bloody arm. It was still seeping blood despite Sango's best efforts to staunch it.

The half-demon didn't say anything but gave a curt nod, eyes locked with the crazed dog before him.

Golden eyes narrowed as he assessed the creature that challenged him and one sniff told him it was no demon before him. This was nothing more than a domesticated dog that somehow got possession of a shard. He hadn't a clue how it got embedded in its flank, but Inuyasha wasn't going to take the time to ponder it.

Trying to ignore the scent of Kagome's blood, the hanyou cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws; Tetsusaiga wasn't needed for this. It wouldn't take long at all.

The stare-down continued for another half a second and then simultaneously animal and half-demon lunged for each other, the latter easily dodging the mouthful of sharp teeth aimed for his throat, but wasn't fast enough to evade the vicious bite to his exposed wrist. Inuyasha grunted and then swung around to seize the dog's scruff with his other hand and throw him down to the hard wood of the floor hard. The dog yelped but before it could get back up Inuyasha was on it, his blooded hand pinning its throat to the ground while his knee pinned the rest of the beast's body to the floor.

Snarling and growling, the dog struggled mightily and writhed beneath him, trying to free itself but Inuyasha put a stop to that by digging his claws into its flank and retrieving the jewel shard as the dog's blood spurted out of the fresh wound.

Almost instantly the fight fled the dog and it shrunk down to its natural size while sighs of relief echoed throughout the room.

Tucking the jewel safely away into his robes, Inuyasha eased his weight off of the canine, watching closely for any signs of anger. But he just lay there, panting slightly with his eyes closed and his form shaking violently from, Inuyasha suspected, the aftershock. The dog's flank was covered in blood but the wound was already closing. The half-demon frowned and lifted the dog into his arms. The jewel shard must have overly-taxed its body and when he'd taken it out, immediate exhaustion was the result.

Looking over to his companions, he wasn't surprised to see the headman there, looking absolutely stricken as Miroku explained what had transpired. Sango was kneeling next to Kagome who was still on the floor, pale-faced and eyes wide as she stared at him and he could see the silent question in her eyes.

At the quick shake of his head she relaxed against the demon exterminator or at least as much as she could with a bloody gash oh her arm.

With a gruff "be right back" Inuyasha exited the scene with the dog still in his arms and wasn't surprised with the shocked gasps that greeted him when he walked outside. Ignoring the accusations thrown at him left and right, Inuyasha's face was grim as he sought out the little boy from earlier. He could be wrong, but he was almost positive…

"Ch-Chiro…?"

An ear flicked and he stopped.

A boy, no more than ten years old was cautiously approaching him, his face alight with guarded hope, yet he didn't' rush to him like Inuyasha knew he wanted to. What he assumed was the boy's mother hung back, her face pale and worried as her hand clutched tightly at her husband's arm, her other hand extended, uncertain.

His face softening slightly, Inuyasha knelt and gently deposited the unmoving canine on the ground, ears pressed flat against his head. He grit his teeth to keep himself from snapping at the crowd surrounding him, accusing him of killing an innocent dog as the boy finally reached him. Inuyasha stood, crossing his arms as the youth dropped to the ground aside his dog, his small hand shaking as he rested it upon the bloodied flank. A pained whimper escaped his pet's mouth and the boy bit his lip, looking up with a question on his tongue, but the man was already walking away.

"…Mister…?"

The half-demon stopped and his ear flicked back toward him, his head turning slightly. An anxious silence followed before finally Inuyasha answered the boy's question in that single word.

"He'll live," he said lowly then he was gone, leaping away, eager to get back to his Kagome, his mate.

He never saw the grateful smile aimed at his retreating back, nor the soft "Thank you, Mr. Dog" by a relieved child's voice.

Assuming they'd been assigned to a different room, Inuyasha followed the scent of his wench and found her along with his friends at the other end of the house, closer to the headman's personal quarters. Sango was in the process of bandaging Kagome's arm while Miroku and Shippou hovered nearby, worried and ready to give assistance if necessary.

Not even sparing the others with a glance, Inuyasha headed straight for a wide-eyed Kagome, ignoring the stares of his friends.

Miroku took the initiative. "Inuyasha—"

"Leave," the hanyou said flatly, settling himself beside Kagome and pulling her into his lap to finish Sango's job.

Aforementioned demon-slayer frowned, hesitant to leave her injured friend. "But Inu—" A hand on her shoulder halted her protest and she met the steady gaze of Miroku as he shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Sango's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out and she turned her gaze back to Kagome, frowning.

Kagome, still situated in Inuyasha's lap, offered a tense smile and nodded. "It's okay, Sango. Go ahead."

Shoulder's slumping in defeat, Sango nodded and turned to follow Miroku out of the room, pausing to pick up a reluctant Shippou before gently shutting the door behind her.

Alone now, Kagome sighed and focused her attention on the half-demon who had done away with the bandaging and was currently inspecting the wound for himself. She let him do as he pleased, not saying a word as he ripped the rest of the destroyed sleeve away and gently trailed his fingers down the gash, ears drooped. The worst of the bleeding had stopped thankfully and the smell of herbs confirmed that Sango had cleaned the wound efficiently.

Resisting the urge to lick away the fresh blood tricking down her arm – he didn't want to frighten her – Inuyasha growled lowly then promptly grabbed fresh bandages provided by the headman and started patching her up, his movements jerky, his hands shaking.

Kagome watched his face, noted his wrinkled brow and how his lips were in a tight line. With a small, watery smile, the young woman silently lifted a hand and then placed it on top of his, stopping him from finishing the job.

The hanyou froze and stared at their hands, conflicting emotions dashing across his eyes as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. Then suddenly he was clutching her hand in his, a strong arm wrapping around her slim waist to haul her against him and crush her to his chest, his nose buried in the crook of her neck.

Kagome gasped at the sudden movement but quickly relaxed, melting into his embrace and slowly snaking an arm around his neck to hug him back, cooing softly in his ear, a gentle smile gracing her lips. She didn't know what brought about his strange behavior but she wasn't complaining; it was very rare for her hanyou to show affection like this, especially to her.

They stayed liked that for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few moments. Still, Kagome enjoyed the way he held her to tightly to him and the way his lips brushed against her flesh, sending shivers down her spine. If Inuyasha noticed he didn't show it, only heaving a heavy sigh against her neck then slowly withdrawing to stare into her face, amber eyes seeking out her own.

Smiling, Kagome gazed back at him, her wound forgotten as she raised a hand to his head and massaged a furry ear, her smile widening when he relaxed into her touch and he leaned against her, another sigh escaping his lips. Kagome lived for moments like these, where it was just the two of them, alone, without their pesky friends around to tease and snicker. Apparently Inuyasha was taking advantage of that fact and let a side show that only Kagome was privileged to see. The notion told of a deep trust in her that the hanyou didn't put in anyone else and she fell deeper in love with him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. That fact that he trusted her enough to be like this with her spoke volumes.

With more measured movements now Inuyasha continued bandaging her arm, his hands steady but Kagome could tell there was still something on his mind. She debated whether or not to ask him about it as he neatly sliced off the access cloth and tied it into a tight knot with practiced ease. Then gently he smoothed his palm down her arm and Kagome decided that if something was really wrong, he'd tell her when he was ready.

For now she just enjoyed the silence and their time together, nestled warmly in her hanyou's strong arms as he continued to stroke her arm, his claws lightly grazing her flesh and causing goosebumps to ignite on her skin. He didn't miss her reaction to him, but she did miss the smug curling of his lips.

But then he seemed to remember something as his ears abruptly shot upright and he leaned back to reach into his robes and retrieve the forgotten jewel shard.

Kagome blinked. She'd forgotten about it too, apparently.

Not exactly privy to the idea of Kagome's warm body leaving his lap, Inuyasha leaned over to the side with a grunt and snagged the young woman's large yellow bag before dragging it over to the and digging through it to deposit the shard into the little jar he knew was in there somewhere…

Kagome smiled and shook her head, content to watch him until her eyes caught a flash of dark red and drifted to his hand clutching the shard, gasping at the dried blood smeared on his flesh.

Inuyasha's sensitive hearing caught the sound and his ears twitched as he turned his gaze to the girl in his lap, frowning in confusion at the worry etched onto her features. Her eyes were wide as she stared at something and he followed her alarmed gaze to his hand and he blinked. Oh yeah. That mutt had bitten his wrist but he'd forgotten about it in his haste to subdue the dog and get the shard.

Rolling his eyes, he finally found the elusive object and dropped the shard into the jar before pulling a basin of water over – most likely used to clean Kagome's arm of blood – then proceeded to wash his hand and wrist with the cloth provided.

Kagome watched as the crimson liquid was washed away, slowly revealing smooth, unblemished flesh, evidence of a wound long gone.

Satisfied most of the dried blood was gone, Inuyasha silently held out his hand for her inspection, wrist exposed to show that any wound he'd had was completely healed.

Relief washed through the young woman as she touched his wrist with her fingertips, still awed after all these years how fast he was able to heal.

Her touch sent a jolt through him and he drew in a breath, eyes darkening as he shifted his hand and caught her small one, lacing his fingers through hers and secretly enjoying the way she blushed and how her heart rate increased.

His eyes compelled her to look up at him and when she did he dipped his head, eyes locked on hers as his free hand cupped her chin, tipping her head back and her full lips parted…

_Knock, knock_. "Priestess-sama?"

Inuyasha froze and a low growl rent the room, golden eyes shifting to glare at the door.

Kagome, flushing darkly, licked her suddenly dry lips and silenced Inuyasha's growl with a smack to his head. "Ah, c-come in!" She could feel the hanyou's displeased growl rumble through him and she elbowed his gut, shooting him a glare.

Inuyasha snorted, scowling but did desist his growling as the shoji door slid open.

A young woman, most likely one of the headman's servants, walked in carrying a tray with what Inuyasha recognized as the dinner he and Miroku had shared earlier before the whole mess with the dog happened.

She smiled somewhat nervously and set the tray before them, bowing respectfully. "I was told that the Priestess-sama hadn't eaten yet so I managed to save this before it was thrown away. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to find me. Please enjoy." With another deep bow, she backed out of the room, probably grateful to be out of the scowling half-demon's presence.

Before Kagome could thank her, the door slid shut and she sighed before leveling a stare at her hanyou companion. "You scared her, you big idiot."

Inuyasha snorted again and dragged the tray closer. "Eat," he said simply, lifting chopsticks full of rice to her lips.

She stared at it. "I can feed myself, you know."

He grunted his opinion to that and kept them poised at her mouth.

Heaving a sigh, the young woman obediently opened her mouth and let him feed her. Silently she admitted that she liked having him pamper her like this.

**-X-**

"I wonder where the others are," Kagome mused aloud sometime later, sipping from her teacup that she held in her own hands. He'd tried to do it for her but she'd adamantly refused, threatening to leave his lap if he didn't let her.

Surprisingly he'd allowed her to do it herself after that.

She felt Inuyasha shrug behind her. "Who cares, long as they're not buggin' us. Miroku'd have a field day with this…" he muttered, his arms tightening around her waist as he absently set his chin on her shoulder.

Kagome snickered. "No doubt."

Inuyasha grinned slightly and sighed, closing his eyes as he inhaled Kagome's sweet scent of fresh spring water and vanilla. She was completely dry now and clothed in a borrowed yukata from the kind headman's wife after seeing the dirty uniform that she'd had on earlier. Inuyasha was silently grateful that Kagome didn't feel the need to finish her interrupted bath because then he wouldn't be able to hold her like this, take in her scent, nearly kiss her…

His brow furrowed suddenly as he remember how he was about to kiss her when that stupid servant girl interrupted. Damn, he was so close. If she'd been a minute later then the half-demon would be able to rub it in Miroku's face that he was progressing way more faster than him. He snickered inwardly when he recalled just why exactly the he was in the lead. That damn hand of his would be the monk's end, Inuyasha was sure of it.

Suddenly Kagome yawned and relaxed in his arms, leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes slipped close and a soft sigh whispered past her lips.

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Tried?" he asked, already standing with her in his arms toward the futon against the wall.

Kagome wrinkled her nose and fluttered her eyes back open to stare sleepily at him. "…Wha…?"

The hanyou chuckled and shook his head, kneeling and gently settling her down on the futon, putting the blanket over her before standing and going to put out the candle that illuminated the small room. By the time he returned Kagome was already asleep, on her side with a hand tucked under her cheek and the other curled at her chest.

Soft amber eyes stared at her for a moment longer before going around, hunkering down and stretching himself out beside her. Careful not to wake the slumbering woman, Inuyasha slipped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, one hand wrapping around her own while the other tangled itself in her soft tresses.

Nuzzling his nose into the back of her neck, Inuyasha released a soft, content sigh before allowing his body to relax and drifting off to sleep with the woman he loved in his arms.

**-X-**

_FLUFF. GALORE._ Forget the toothbrush, where the hell's the Listerine? xD

Eh, sorry it took so long to get this out here. You can't stop life, you know?

Anyway, I was thinking about having the next chapter be about Miroku and Sango, but then again I don't exactly like writing about them… (InuKag fan all the way, baby!) _SO_ I'm going to let _you_ decide. Let me know in a review if you want MirSan fluff in the next chapter, or more InuKag. (: I _can_ write MirSan, I'm just not as…attuned to them as I am InuKag.

On a side note, the result of this chapter was not what I had in mind at all when I began writing it. Haha. I had something completely different in mind, but I'm happy with how it turned out, nonetheless. My original objective was to somehow get Kagome into Inuyasha's lap, and I still managed that…even if it wasn't how I originally planned it. *snicker*

Remember, leave in a review if you want **Inuyasha and Kagome** or **Miroku and Sango** in the next chapter!

Until next time,  
**_Keiz_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switch  
****Chapter six**

Kagome woke up to a burning sensation in her left arm and winced, her right hand coming up to clutch her arm as if that would relieve the pain. With a soft groan, eyes the color of chocolate fluttered open to stare groggily at the ceiling as events from last night came flooding back to her. The village, the dog, her arm, Inuyasha's strange affectionate behavior…

Their almost kiss.

Blushing at the mental image, Kagome forced herself up with her good arm, cradling her injured one against her chest and looked around, blinking the sleep from her eyes. Her half-demon companion was nowhere to be found; she was alone in the hut. A frown furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't think much of it. Her friends probably left her to get some much needed sleep. Which the girl truly appreciated, however it felt strange waking up alone when she was so accustomed to waking up with her friends surrounding her, Inuyasha's comforting presence never too far from her, or Shippou's for that matter. Kagome smiled, thinking that the kit had taken to sleeping with her at night, cuddled against her stomach with his little paws fisting in her shirt.

Heaving a sigh, thinking she should probably get changed – she was still clothed in the borrowed yukata – Kagome stood up, still favoring her injured arm, and started for her yellow bag when the shoji door slid open and a familiar red clad figure stood in the doorway.

For some unknown reason to her, a flush stole across her cheeks and she averted her eyes, kneeling down to rummage around in her bag for a clean uniform. Unfortunately, that was a little hard to do with just one arm… She grumbled under her breath as things just kept falling back into place as she moved them out of the way.

She heard a sigh then footsteps padding her way and a clawed hand shooed her hands away before diving into the contents of her back and pulling out her uniform a second later. Kagome pouted but took the offered garments and started to retreat behind the changing screen when the same clawed hand gently grabbed her wrist, halting her steps.

Grimacing, knowing what he was going to ask next, Kagome turned around to face him, and blinking innocently up at him.

Amber eyes gazed into her own for a moment before tailing down to her arm and softening, releasing her wrist to gently run the pads of his fingers down her arm. "How's your arm?"

Kagome hesitated, then said, "It's fine."

He shot her a look that clearly stated he knew she was lying and lifted a dark brow, his expression deadpan.

Releasing a sigh, the raven-haired woman reluctantly admitted, "My whole arm is throbbing and it feels like there's a burning sensation, but really Inuyasha, it's fine, I'm sure it's just—"

"Shut up, Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, mentally asking herself why she even bothered to try, Kagome allowed him to lead her back over to the futon and gestured to sit down while he went back to her bag and retrieved her medical supplies_._ Kagome carefully rolled the sleeve of the yukata up as Inuyasha plopped down beside her, stretching his legs in front of and behind her so she sat between them. She gave him an odd look at the position but didn't say anything. He either didn't notice or ignored it as he went to work carefully slicing off the old bandaging with his claws, his eyebrows lowering deeper with every inch of her enflamed and raw flesh was revealed.

"Shit," he muttered, tossing the used bandage to the side. "It looks infected."

Kagome, who had been studiously looking the other way having no desire to see what her arm looked like, winced at his words and forced herself to peek down at her wound. She paled. He was right; the skin was swollen and bruised with various colors, the edges of the gash raw and enflamed. The medicinal herbs had helped slightly, but it wasn't strong enough to fight off the infection. To be honest, Kagome wasn't all that surprised. That dog was from this area, so of course it wouldn't have had any vaccinations of any sort, so who knew what sort of bacteria dwelled within it.

_At least it's not deep enough that it requires stitches_, Kagome tried to think optimistically, wrinkling her nose. It would scar, but at least it wouldn't a very noticeable one. Besides, what was one more added to her collection of battle scars?

A wayward giggle erupted out of her mouth at that thought and Inuyasha flicked his gaze up to hers from her arm, inquisitive, but Kagome just shook her head. The hanyou studied her for a few seconds more before shaking his head, releasing a soft "keh" before continuing to thoroughly clean the wound with a damp cloth that had mysteriously appeared in his hand. Kagome blinked, wondering where it had come from. Her gaze dropped down to the basin of water next to his knee, wondering where _that_ had come from as well. She would have noticed if he'd left to retrieve them…

"I brought them with me," Inuyasha stated as if he read her mind, never looking up from his task. Deft clawed hands managed to douse a clean cloth with hydrogen peroxide without it dripping everywhere before pressing it to her wound, ears flattening atop his head at Kagome's pained hiss. "Sorry," he muttered, allowing Kagome to fist her hand in his hakama as the sting spread up her arm. He went as fast as he would, hating that he was causing her pain, but knowing it was necessary. They both breathed a sigh of relief when he was satisfied it was cleaned enough before wrapping a bandage around it.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Inuyasha smoothed his hand down her arm and lifted his gaze up to her face, noting the way it was pinched from the pain. He had to stifle the pitiful whine that threatened to leave his lips as a wave of guilt crashed through him. It was his fault Kagome was in so much pain. If he hadn't been such a fucking idiot and just stood there when that damn dog had exploded into the room, she wouldn't have that wound on her arm and her face wouldn't be so pale.

"Kagome…"

His rather mournful whisper drew Kagome's attention and she turned her head, wondering what would have caused her hanyou to sound so sorrowful and gasped softly at the guilt and regret that was so plainly writ on those dear features she loved so much. "Inuyasha," she began, lifting a hand slowly, resting her fingertips on his cheek. "What…"

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely and Kagome could only watch as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, his ears hidden within his silver hair. "I…it's my fault you're hurt. My fault that you're in so much pain. I was just…I couldn't move, I was frozen and I… I don't know what happened." He shook his head, angry at the whole situation, at the stupid dog, the mostly angry at himself that he didn't prevent this from happening. His hands clenched into fists where they rested on his thighs, his claws digging into the flesh of his palms, but he ignored it. What was a little pain for him, when Kagome's pain was most likely ten times worse.

"Inuyasha…no." Her soft voice reached his ears and one of her hands rested on his own, gently prying his fingers away from his palm to entwine with her own. "Please don't blame yourself. You couldn't have helped—"

"_Yes I fuckin' _could_ have!_" he suddenly exploded, wrenching his hand away from hers and shooting up from his seated position and glaring down at her. "Dammit—if I hadn't just stood there like a goddamned _idiot_, this whole fucking situation could have been avoided! Damn—" He cut himself off and thrust a hand through his hair, clenching his jaw and gloweringly heatedly at the wall. "I said I'd always protect you, Kagome, and I—I let you down, I let you get hurt when I was right fucking _there_, close enough to do something, _anything_, but instead I just…I dunno—I froze. I couldn't move, because deep down, I knew…" Inuyasha trailed off, letting the hand in his hair fall to the side as his face softened from its original scowl and his eyes grew heavy lidded. It was as if he were a puppet and the strings holding him up slackened, the tension leaving his body as his shoulders drooped, his hands unfurled from tight fists and his head fell forward as a heavy sigh escaped past his lips. A beat of silence followed, Kagome watching him with wide, worried eyes and his next words were so soft she barely heard them.

"…I knew I wouldn't get to you in time."

Unbidden tears sprung to Kagome's eyes at the heartbroken admission and she swallowed hard, speechless, her heart going out to the half-demon who truly believed her pain was his fault. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, her feet carrying her to him before she even realized she was walking to him. Taking a deep breath she halted before him and slowly she reached out to take both of her hands in her own, twining her fingers with his, unmindful of the talons grazing her skin. She ducked her head to try and catch his eyes, but he refused, shifting his head so that his bangs shadowed his eyes. "Inuyasha…please look at me," she pleaded softly and reluctantly the half-demon lifted his head enough to lock gazes with her. What he saw in her eyes made his heart skip a beat and his own orbs to widen a fraction.

_Kagome…how can you be so forgiving…?_

Once she caught his eyes, Kagome granted him a soft smile, just a curl of her lips and instantly, for reasons unknown, Inuyasha's heart felt a little lighter. "Inuyasha," she continued, not exactly knowing what to say but wanting to say something, anything to ease the guilt that was eating away at him. "Please believe me when I say this wasn't – _is not _– your fault. You had no idea that dog—"

"But I smelled—" he tried to interrupt, but Kagome shushed him with a gentle finger to his lips.

"You had no way of knowing that that dog was suddenly going to crash into the wall and attack me. Sure, you may have smelled him, but how could you have known it was lethal and rabid with a jewel shard? Lots of villages have stray dogs wandering around smelling even worse, so we were none the wiser when the wall suddenly gave way and you were up against a crazed dog infused with the jewel's power. "

Still Inuyasha wasn't convinced. "But—"

The look she gave him had him snapping his jaw shut and regarding her with wide, almost hopeful eyes. Kagome smiled again and raised a hand to tenderly cup his cheek. Her smile widened when he unconsciously leaned into the contact. "Don't beat yourself up over this, Inuyasha. I don't blame you, Miroku, Shippou and Sango don't blame you, and _you_ shouldn't blame yourself, either. So I have a cut on my arm – so what? It'll heal, just like every other cut I've ever received did. Besides…" Here she suddenly blushed and the half-demon wondered why. "I like to think of them as battle scars, reminders of the times that I have spent here with our friends…and you."

Her last two words had an answering blush developing upon Inuyasha's cheeks and his golden eyes rounded slightly in wonderment. _With-with me…?_ he thought in awe, staring at this amazing, beautiful, caring, utterly forgiving woman before him. "Kagome," he murmured tenderly, finally allowing himself to believe that maybe Kagome was right; maybe it wasn't his fault. How could he, how could anyone have known that dog would suddenly burst into the hut and go after Kagome like that? Inuyasha's sense of smell was superior, but not even that could have alerted him to the animal's antics.

Finally giving in, Inuyasha grasped the hand that was resting in his cheek with his own and lowered it between them, giving her other hand a squeeze with his own. "Kagome," he sighed and tugged her closer to him. "C'mere, wench." His hand released hers and his arms wrapped around her tightly, smiling when her own arms came up to swathe around his torso. Inuyasha buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

They stayed like that for God knows how long, holding each other, reveling in the closeness, secretly admiring the way the other person felt against their body. After what seemed like ages, the silver-haired half-demon finally pulled back enough to look down into the brown-eyed girl's face, his eyes lowering to half-mast as he lifted a clawed hand and cupped her cheek. Kagome's eyes widened slightly as his orbs darkened to a deep smoldering amber and a soft pink suffused her cheeks. His other hand, situated on her waist, traveled up her back agonizingly slowly, his claws snagging on the fabric of the yukata, and tenderly held the back of her head, twining his fingers in the soft strands of her dark hair. Kagome's lips parted and her breath hitched in her throat when his gaze dropped down to her mouth. "Inu…" she whispered, her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel his breath ghost across her lips, warm and smelling faintly of mint. Kagome's heart thudded against her chest, her hands clutching his shoulders, dying for the feel of Inuyasha's lips against her own.

"Kago…"

"_Ahem._"

"_Sonofa—!_"

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha had detached himself from Kagome, darted across the room in a silver and red blur, grabbed a startled looking Miroku by the collar of his robes and in an instant they were both gone, leaving a bewildered looking Sango, a curious Shippou, and a madly blushing Kagome.

"Um…"

"Kagome…? What…just happened?"

Sighing in defeat, her face still the color of Inuyasha's haori, Kagome ushered them inside before grabbing her forgotten uniform on the floor and retreating behind the changing screen. Sango and Shippou exchanged curious glances before closing the shoji door behind them and sitting down to patiently wait for what was sure to be an interesting explanation.

**-X-**

_That's _twice_ now, goddamn it!_

Deeming the courtyard a safe enough distance away from the room, Inuyasha finally released Miroku and stomped ahead of him, pissed off from the interruption and what could have been one fucking fantastic kiss. Damn the monk and his bad timing!

"Do you have a fucking death wish, Miroku?!" Inuyasha whirled around to face him, his lips pulled back in a snarl and hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. He ignored the stares they were receiving and glared heatedly at the man before him, daring him to explain his way out of this one.

Pulling himself together, Miroku coolly straightened his robes into some semblance of order and tucked his hands into his opposite sleeves, calm in the face of Inuyasha's anger. He was used to the hanyou's temper after having been around him for so long. "I can assure you, Inuyasha, that I had absolutely no idea that you two were…ah…in such a compromising position—"

"Bullshit."

"—and had I known, I would have come at a later time." He continued as if he half-demon hadn't spoken at all, looking for all the world like he was innocent.

Inuyasha knew better. His scowl darkened and he stomped up to him, leaning in close to growl out, "Then why the _hell_ didn't you just _walk away?_"

The small smirk that curled the monk's lips told Inuyasha that his "innocence" was a ruse.

"Now, Inuyasha, why would I do that when your reaction would be so much more enjoyable?"

Inuyasha stared at him, mouth agape, and hated the little mirthful chuckle that escaped Miroku's lips.

"You're an asshole, Miroku."

"You're a bigger one, my friend."

"Prove it."

"Well, there was that time where you—"

"Shut up, stupid bouzo."

Miroku's answering chuckle irritated the hanyou all over again.

**-X-**

"…and that's when you guys walked in," Kagome finished with a sigh, looking down and playing with the hem of her skirt. She had rehashed the last half hour's events to her friends, beginning with Inuyasha admitting that he believed it was his fault she was hurt, then ending with what they had seen when they arrived. Of course, she was sure to stress that nothing really happened between them, that their arrival had broken the moment and having a pissed off half-demon dragging an amused monk out of the room.

Sango nodded, Shippou having dozed off somewhere in the middle of her explanation and was currently curled up in Kagome's lap.

The two elapsed into silence for a few moments, Kagome reflecting on what could have happened and demon slayer wondering if Kagome had _wanted _something to happen between them.

"Kagome," she began softly, deciding to voice her thoughts. Said girl looked up from the snoozing fox child to fix her friend with an inquisitive look, tilting her head to the side. Sango hesitated, and then asked, "Did you…_want _something to happen? I mean, if we hadn't arrived when we did, do you think…?"

Kagome made a face and sighed, frowning slightly. Sango knew of her feelings for the half-demon, so she wasn't really surprised at the question. "Yes," she confessed quietly, answering both questions and running a hand through Shippou's tuft of hair. He murmured in his sleep and squirmed closer, eliciting a fond smile from the young woman. "If you three hadn't interrupted us when you did, I don't think we'd be having this conversation right now." Kagome looked up at her friend then, and a beat of silence elapsed between the two.

And then instantaneously they both erupted into girlish giggles.

That was how Inuyasha and Miroku found them, giggling behind their hands and laughing even harder when they glanced an irritated Inuyasha.

The two exchanged glances and shook their heads, saying one word simultaneously.

"Women."

**-X-**

After the girls had gotten control of their giggles, the group of travelers expressed their gratitude for the hospitality and continued on their journey, wandering aimlessly in the northward direction. The five had split into two groups, with Kagome, Sango, and Shippou up ahead as the men trailed along behind them, Inuyasha quite shamelessly admiring Kagome's ass and Miroku was looking longingly at Sango's. He missed the feeling of that round firmness in his hands and said appendages twitched with the suppressed urge. True, he had given in and grabbed that lovely derrière just yesterday; knowing that it would put Inuyasha in the lead with their little game, but he just hadn't been able to help himself. It was right there, round, soft yet firm, the perfect curvature and it fit perfectly within the palm of his hand…

"I know what yer thinkin', bouzo. And you'd better not, seeing as how I'm already in the lead."

The half-demon's smug voice brought the monk out of his daze and he blinked before his words registered in his perverted brain. Miroku frowned and shot a glare at his companion through the corners of his eyes, his mouth in a straight line. "I don't know what you're talking about, Inuyasha."

The half-demon snorted and a smirk graced his lips, casting a side-long glace at the man walking beside him. "_Please._ We both know that you can't go a day without groping Sango's ass, so why don't you give up now and save yourself the trouble." Inuyasha's gaze went back to staring at Kagome's perfect ass, watching the almost hypnotic sway of her hips, back and forth, back and forth, back and…

"Kagome _does_ have a rather nice backside, does she not?"

The words had Inuyasha stiffening and a dark, threatening growl to develop in his chest. Slowly Inuyasha turned his head to level a narrow eyed look at the monk, his upper lip curling back to reveal sharp fangs. "What was that, monk?"

His voice was deadly soft and it sent a shiver of trepidation down Miroku's spine but he forged on, deciding to implement the plan he had developed yesterday. Clearing his throat, the priest shrugged and looked ahead of them, quite obviously trailing his eyes up and down Kagome's bare legs; the sinister growl that sounded beside him told him that the half-demon hadn't missed it. "Well, I was just saying that our dear Kagome has developed quite nicely over the years. Long, slender legs, shapely hips, a perfect figure, and of course we can't forget her 'wonderfully huge—'"

"Finish that sentence and die right here, right now, bouzo."

The threat had Miroku pausing and glancing askance at the furious hanyou, pretending he didn't notice the rather lethal look he was receiving. "What, you don't agree?" He couldn't stop the twitch of his lips that foretold a smile. This was rather fun. Miroku knew that the half-demon wouldn't really do anything with the girls just a scant distance away. They were already suspicious of their little plan, and they didn't need any extra attention.

Inuyasha's jaw tightened and his eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything, only narrowing his eyes further, another growl seeping out passed his tightly clenched teeth. Miroku simply raised his eyebrows at him, egging him on.

Finally the hanyou snorted and looked straight ahead, folding his arms across his chest and flicking an ear in irritation. When he spoke, there was an edge to his voice that had Miroku rethinking his plan for a brief second. After all, he did value his life to some degree…

"You'd better watch yourself, monk. I don't know where you're going with this, but if I catch you ogling Kagome like that again you can bet I won't be as tolerant. Eyes on your own woman, asshole." With that, Inuyasha quickened his pace until he was beside the object of discussion, snaking his arm around her waist and tugging her into his side, clearly making a statement that Miroku didn't miss. Kagome eyed him strangely but didn't comment on his strange behavior, going back to her previous conversation with Sango.

Miroku released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and closed his eyes for a moment, glad he had escaped that confrontation unscathed. He didn't doubt the half-demon's words; next time Miroku planned on acting on his plan, he would have to be much more careful and not be as obvious. Perhaps a teasing comment here or a lingering touch there. Kagome would think nothing of it, of course; she was used to his appreciation of the female physique and would just brush off his behavior with a roll of her beautiful brown eyes.

And, Miroku thought with a slight smile, Sango would notice the attention he was giving Kagome and get that jealous little air about her that he absolutely adored.

Yes, the monk thought, feeling a little better about the whole thing. He would just have to be more careful in executing his plan, and then everything would fall into place.

He was sure of it.

With a spring in his step now, Miroku hurried to catch up to his friends, making sure the devilish smirk was gone from his features by the time he reached Sango's side, in its place his trademark charming grin. He was gratified to see the object of his affections give him a small smile in return, a soft tinting of pink covering her nose and cheeks.

His grin widened, and slyly he cast a glance at the half-demon of the group. He wasn't surprised to find him already staring at him, answering his unspoken statement in the monk's eyes with one of his own before looking ahead once more, dismissing him. Satisfied he got his silent message across, Miroku held in a chuckle and focused his attention ahead of him as well, however he couldn't seem to rid himself of the grin that spread across his features.

_We'll see who the victor of this little game will be, Inuyasha._

_Bring it on, monk. _

**-X-**

Not sure I'm entirely satisfied with this chapter, but meh. And I know this wasn't the story that most of you wanted to get updated, but for some reason after re-reading chapters one through five, I really wanted to write something canon instead of AU. I gotta admit, it was refreshing and I liked how I portrayed Inuyasha in this chapter and I remembered how much I loved the idea of this story when I first started it. It's definitely a fun plot to write about, and I was giggling to myself while writing the last scene. There are just so many places I can go with this!

If any of you want to know what's been going on in my life and why I haven't updated and such, I've updated my **devART **journal explaining everything and the link can be found in my profile.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. =]

Until next time,  
_**Keiz**_


End file.
